Round Two
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Kol and Klaus go to Caroline's house to tell her that she has to choose between then and they walk in on her naked. KOL/CAROLINE/KLAUS *requested* KLAROLINE/KOLAROLINE *one shot*


Caroline was in her bathrobe after quickly finishing her shower when she answered the door, she was shocked to see Klaus and Kol at her door.

"Klaus, Kol." she said.

"Hello love." Klaus said at the same time Kol spoke, "Caroline."

"What are you two- doing here?" she asked, holding her robe close and crossing her arms, feeling a little too exposed, talking to two original vampires.

"We know Caroline, we know you like us both." Klaus stated.

"Now I'm afraid, you'll have to pick one of us." Kol added.

"What? Why don't we talk about this...?"

"Alright." the two originals said in harmony.

"First, I'll get dressed."

"No need, I don't mind how you look." Klaus offered.

"If you're uncomfortable, I most definitely won't mind if you took that odd piece of fabric off your body." Kol commented, looking at her from head to toe.

"Very funny Kol." Caroline replied, both angry and embarrassed, "If you want you can come in and wait in the living room."

She had invited the two originals in her house and she knew that it was a mistake, especially to let Kol into her home, he was different from Klaus. Klaus' interest in her makes him sweet and calm around her, while Kol's is the exact opposite, it makes him wild.

As soon as they entered her house, Klaus shut the door behind him and Kol rushed to Caroline, capturing her in his arms and gripped the side of her robe, pulling it open slowly, "I told you, I don't mind if you took this off."

Caroline instinctively punched Kol in the face and knocked him backwards, Klaus caught his brother and laughed at him for being so sick and getting what he deserved, "she hasn't chosen yet Kol, don't try to force yourself on her."

"I wasn't." Kol said.

She led the two to her living room and let them sit on her couch. She told them both to be patient and wait as she got dressed and the two agreed, eventually... after Kol made a few more inappropriate comments and Klaus remained calm and as sweet as ever.

Kol wasn't one to be very patient, so after a few seconds of Caroline being away and changing in her room, Kol got up and began to wander around her house. Klaus remained seated, being patient as ever, trying to be a _good little boy_so Caroline would choose him, over his disobedient little brother.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and Klaus noticed Kol's wandering footsteps seemed to have gone, so he got up quickly and searched for him. When he finally found him, he was shocked to see Kol sneaking upstairs towards Caroline's bedroom, "What are you doing Kol?" Klaus spoke quietly, being vampires, they had learned how to speak and move quietly that even they can sneak up on other vampires.

"I was getting a little impatient, you know me brother, I don't like waiting." Kol stated.

"So you wanted to disrespect her and walk in on her while she changed?" Klaus questioned.

"No... Not really." Kol lied, then he sped up quietly and peeked in through the crack of the nearly closed door that Caroline had so kindly left.

Kol smiled at the sight of Caroline facing a mirror and removing her bathrobe slowly off her body. Klaus hurried after his brother and shoved him out of the way, "stop this Kol, do you really think she'd want to choose a maniac like you?" Klaus complained, trying to protect Caroline.

Kol, angered by the interruption, pushed Klaus back, a lot harder than he had expected and jumped on top of him, not even minding the yell that followed.

When Kol and Klaus finally looked up towards the high pitched sound, they found the most beautiful sight. She was like an angel, standing in the light emitting from the lightly curtained window of her room. Caroline stood frozen, unable to move by the shock of the two brothers who had burst into her room unexpectedly and jumped on one another.

Kol smiled at the sight, while Klaus remained in shock. Kol got up and walked quickly in front of Caroline, "You are truly beautiful, but I must admit, you're even more beautiful this way." he commented, scanning her nude body and taking in all of her beauty.

Klaus got up as well and turned around, not wanting to disrespect her and view anymore of her than she wanted them to see.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and as he turned around, he was greeted by a slow and passionate kiss from Caroline. Kol was taken aback by her sudden action, but was surprised when she signaled him with her finger to come near. He did as was told and she gripped his collar, deserting Klaus' lips and crashing hers down on to Kol's hard and rough. She held both of them by the collar and pushed them to sit on her bed as she stood before them.

"Caroline, what's going-" Klaus asked, still trying to be the mature reasonable one.

"You wanted me to choose... We'll see who it'll be then, may the best man win." Caroline said as pushed them both down to lie on her bed.

She got on her knees and unbuckled Klaus' belt as she unbuttoned Kol's pants. Since she managed to pull down Kol's pants before Klaus, she looked at his large length and gasped in surprise, emitting a low laugh of pride from Kol. She gripped the two original's large cocks and began to stroke them slowly at first, but soon picking up speed.

She brought her mouth to Kol's first and licked at his tip, teasing him as she continued to stroke Klaus. When Kol moaned, she removed her mouth and switched to Klaus, taking in half of his cock in her mouth. When Klaus gasped at the pleasure she continued to take him in as much as she could, she was still stroking Kol, who had now snapped his eyes opened and complained, "Why does he get THAT and I get a tease?"

Caroline continued to suck Klaus and smiled at the younger original's complain. Klaus felt her smile against him which made him yell out her name, when he was close; she stopped and went over to Kol, but began to stroke Klaus instead.

Klaus came hard on her hand and attempted to catch his breath as he remained lying on her bed.

Caroline, who was quite proud of herself for making a hybrid orgasm, took in the head of Kol's cock and sucked hard on it, making Kol tilt his head back in pleasure. She fondled with his balls for a while before she moved her mouth down to suck on them and Kol couldn't help but to raise his head and complain once again.

"If you keep teasing, the only real orgasm YOU'RE going to get will be from Klaus." he threatened. Caroline laughed at his threat and finally gave him what he wanted, taking him into her mouth and sucking him, she had sucked hard and wasn't exactly gentle with Kol. With the different personalities the two brothers had, she knew she would have to approach them both in different ways.

When Kol came, she sucked up all of his come and when he looked her in the eyes, she gave him a seductive smile, then swallowed. Upon seeing this, Kol smiled back at her, eyes filled with lust and dropped his head back down on her bed. She returned to Klaus' cock to clean it up with her mouth, but before she could finish, he sat up and brought her face up to kiss her, deep, but still slow and with care. As the two kissed passionately, Kol sat up as well and planted kisses on her shoulders.

After her long kiss with Klaus, she turned to Kol and hovered her lips onto Kol's awaiting mouth, but did not make contact. She backed away and looked him in the eyes, giving him a 'you're not getting one' type of look. Kol gave her a smug look and then gripped her waist, lifting her up onto him and placing a hand at the back of her neck as he devoured her lips in his. Caroline wrapped her arms over Kol's shoulders and kissed him roughly, in a quick movement, Kol flipped her on the bed, his body hovering over hers as he continued to kiss her.

Klaus turned to the two and removed his clothes in a rapid movement, then he replaced Kol's spot as Kol began to undress now. Kol kissed Caroline on the lips in such a romantic manor that had made Caroline moan in his lips. Hearing this, Klaus kissed down her neck and caressed her breast.

Kol on the other hand, had gripped her thighs and spread her legs open, revealing her pink womanhood. He looked at her beauty and studied her every aspect before leaning down kissing around her heat. Caroline groaned as Kol kissed her stomach, her thighs, mostly every part of her except for where she wanted him most, she knew what he was doing, he was teasing her, just as she had teased him. Kol smiled her apparent eagerness as he let out a hot breath on her throbbing pussy.

Klaus sweetly sucked and kissed her skin, leaving a trail to her left breast whilst his hand caressed her other. He looked her beautiful heaving chest and her hardened pink nipples, then he took one in his mouth and drew circles around her nipple with his wet tongue.

Caroline became impatient as Kol continued to tease her, "Dammit Kol! TAKE IT or LEAVE IT!" she demanded. Kol laughed at her demandingness and brought his mouth down on her clit, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. Caroline moaned at the new contact that she felt and was unable to stop herself for bucking her hips towards Kol's mouth and also arching her back at the pleasure of Klaus sucking on her nipple.

From time to time Klaus would switch nipples to suck on and return his lips to her mouth, while Kol had reached up to spread her folds and delve his tongue into her. Caroline felt herself nearing her climax as Kol fucked her with his tongue professionally, she gripped her bed sheets and bucked her hips as Klaus, still sucking on her nipples, reached down to rub slow, soft circles on her clitoris. Kol continued to eat her and she let out a loud moan, saying his name as her juices spilt out into his mouth. He quickly lapped at her juices, tasting her and taking in every drop that she had released. Pleased with himself, Kol smiled and whispered to her, "Mhmm, better than I had expected."

Kol got up from his spot as Klaus carefully flipped them over, so Caroline was on top and he was on his back on the bed. She looked at him with pure love and kindness on her face as she held his throbbing cock and stroked it a few times before putting it into her pussy. She groaned at the sudden invasion and Klaus stilled to allow her to adjust to him, when she nodded at him as if to say it was okay, he began to slowly move in and out of her.

Kol roughly positioned himself on top of Caroline and pushed into her anus, making her scream out loud, "Can't leave me out on all the fun love." He stated as he roughly fucked her from behind. Caroline had never had two cocks in both her holes at once and never this big before, so within a few minutes she found herself moaning both their names and coming hard on both of them.

Klaus came with her and pulled out, resting with Caroline on his chest, while Kol had attempted to reach his own climax, by pumping into her harder. Caroline moaned again at the speed of Kol's thrusts and he pulled her up on top of him, holding her arms behind her back, Kol thrust into her even harder and groaned in pleasure as he felt himself get closer and closer each thrust.

Finally, he came into her, leaving the two exhausted and soaked in sweat, both trying to catch their breath. Caroline collapsed onto Klaus' chest and Kol dropped down on the bed beside them. Caroline rolled over on her back between the two boys and breathed heavily, eyes closed.

"Dammit." Kol said suddenly, making Caroline snap her eyes open.

She rolled over onto his chest and looked at him with questioning eyes, she became worried, seeing the annoyed look on his face, "What's the matter?" she asked softly, kissing his lips.

"I wanted to fuck your pussy too and make you come over and over again," Kol stated as he gave her a cocky smile. She rolled her eyes at him and moved on to Klaus' chest.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling when he met her eyes, he was so romantic, every time he looked at her or just merely saw her, up close or from a distant, he would put on this beautiful smile that captured Caroline's heart in the first place.

"Have you chosen yet, love?" Klaus asked in a sweet tone, Caroline had forgotten all about the main problem and was surprised when he asked, she sat up and the two did aswell.

"Klaus, you are… so mature and caring and sweet. When you're around me, you just fill my life with romance and make me happy. I love you and how kind and gentle you have been to me…" she began, brightening Klaus' face, she looked at Kol who had a serious look on his face, not a smile, not a frown, she was unable to read him, "and Kol… you are unpredictable, full of surprises and when I'm with you, you also make me happy, I have fun when I'm with you…" she paused looking at the two's face, she swallowed hard, unable to make a choice.

"It's okay if it's not me Caroline…" Klaus began, "As long as you're happy." Kol continued.

"I- I choose…" Caroline thought hard about who to choose, but no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to, "I'm so sorry… I love you both… I can't choose right now…." She said, feeling guilty for not being able to choose, she doesn't want to hurt any of them.

Kol smiled at her and caressed her cheek, "you know what that means…" he whispered, Caroline looked at him with a questioning face and he leaned in to give her a rough kiss, surprised, Caroline froze and then Klaus softly kissed her afterwards.

"Round two." Klaus and Kol said in unison as they both pulled her down on the bed.


End file.
